1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refillable ink ribbon cartridge for use in an electronic typewriter or a printer and more particularly, to an ink ribbon cartridge for use in an electronic typewriter which includes a changeable feed spool replaced through one side opening and a winding spool about which is wound a used ribbon which is taken out of the cartridge by operation of a spring arm through the other side opening of the cartridge wherein the winding spool can be easily converted to the supply spool, whereby the used cartridge can be reused without creating waste materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of disposal ink ribbon cartridges are well known in the art. For example, in such disposal ink ribbon cartridges, the feed spool and the winding spool are operatively maintained the resilience of an ink ribbon by a feed spool spring as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,554 to Nally et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,623 to Gasser. However, such ink ribbon cartridges are incapable of allowing replacement of the feed spool and have to be thrown away with the used ribbon after one use so as to create large amounts of waste materials. Furthermore, such ribbon cartridges do not disclose the use of a winding spool to be easily converted to a supply spool